The present invention relates to a vidicon reader, and more particularly to a vidicon reader having a miniature handheld vidicon camera tube.
Learning takes place by use of the senses. The more senses used, the faster the learning. For example, if the hand or finger follows along with the eye in reading a printed page, the learning is greater even though the reading speed may be slower.
It is also desirable for reading purposes that the printed material or characters be magnified. This enhances the readability for certain people who have eye problems.
The use of vidicon readers are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,855, issued June 1974 to Rush, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,646, issued June 1974 to Cinque. These however, are not suitable for the purposes herein proposed in that they have mechanically manipulated camera with fixed scanning. Another problem is that they do not provide handheld cameras either in size or operation.
It is therefore desirable that some means be available which can be handheld and manipulated for use in enhancing the readability of printed material and characters, and the learning therefrom.